


There Are Other Ways

by BroodyJC



Series: The Luthor's Rules [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I sinned for like half of this, Kids and dogs, please forgive me father for I have sinned, then it's domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/pseuds/BroodyJC
Summary: Now that she's a Luthor (technically a Danvers-Luthor), Kara has some rules to break.Or“I’m late.”“For work?” She smiles; kisses the same spot she kissed not long ago.“That too, but Kara,” the tip of her nose feather light touching the expanse of Kara’s cheek until it bumps against Kara’s and their lips graze, their eyes meet once more “I’m late.”





	

“Kara.” Lena calls as she climbs on the bed, settling one leg on each side of Kara’s hips and resting her weight on her lower back. She earns a grumble muffled by the pillow in response.

And she takes a moment just to stare at her wife and giggles, actually giggles, because how could she be so lucky? Lena stares at the defined muscles on her back, exposed by the lack of clothes; the curve of her shoulders; her hair sprawled against the bedsheets; and she can’t help herself.

Her finger traces the outline of Kara’s ribs, as the woman stirs beneath her, and her finger goes lower, dragging the blanket along, as she lifts herself up to lay low on her hips before returning to her position.

She doesn’t stop it, though, nail lightly scratching from her side to the middle, and Kara sighs.

“Lena.” Her tone is a warning, voice deep from sleep and a little raw from last night. It’s Lena’s favorite sound. She turns her head to the side, cheek flush against the pillow, hair covering most of her face.

The hand she previously had set at the mattress, just at the side of her shoulder, crawls up, fingers threading at the blonde locks, collecting and tossing them to one side of her head.

And the sight is sinful. With Kara’s neck completely exposed, jaw defined and tan skin, all Lena wants to do is taste it. As she leans down, she smiles, because she got lucky enough to be able to do so.

Her lips touch the soft expanse of skin just below her jaw, Kara sighs. And the sigh turns into a hum as Lena’s tongue darts out, going up, suckling at her pulse point, and stopping at the spot behind Kara’s earlobe. When she tugs it, Kara has had enough.

“Lena.” And the warning is palpable. Lena couldn’t care less. She sucks it into her mouth, the finger settled at Kara’s side coming up again, up her ribs, just on the outline of her breast. “Lena.”

For a moment, she thinks Kara might actually be annoyed, but she hears the moan that escapes her lips once her other hand grip at her hair.

“Get up.” Kara demands, Lena obeys. And as soon as her hips are high enough, Kara is already turning around and scooting up until her back is against the headboard, hands already on Lena’s hips and pushing her forward.

When she is comfortable enough, she looks down, only to be met with light blue eyes and heavy eyelids. The fluttering in her chest now a feeling she’s used to.

Kara kisses the tips of her fingers when she traces the outline of her bottom lip and she smiles. This is what it feels like to be in love. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Why did you wake me?”

Lena leans in, mouth pressed against Kara’s ear, as the hold on her hips grows stronger, and presses herself against Kara’s bare chest, a thin layer of clothing being the only thing separating them.

“I’m late.”

“For work?” She smiles; kisses the same spot she kissed not long ago.

“That too, but Kara,” the tip of her nose feather light touching the expanse of Kara’s cheek until it bumps against Kara’s and their lips graze, their eyes meet once more “I’m _late._ ”

“Oh.” The smile she receives, Lena thinks, could without a doubt light up her whole life.

Her wife’s hands grow bolder. Leaving her hips and running higher, bringing the shirt with them, finger smothering the skin of her stomach as her expression turns into something Lena can only describe as adoration.

But she lets Kara take her time. And she watches, as Kara sucks in a breath, eyes widening at the shirt going up, off and away. She watches, as Kara is actually afraid of touching the skin just above her navel. But Kara eventually does, and it’s so tender it breaks her heart, the pain mixing with the warmth in her chest.

“How long?”

“Twelve days.” At that, her eyes are back on hers, knuckles brushing the underside of her right breast, and Lena sees the tears running against her cheeks. “Hey, it’s good news, right?”

Thumbs crawl up to Kara’s face, then, fingers grazing softly at the strong jawline and thumbs collecting the wetness.

“Rao, Lena, they are the best. I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

“You have morning breath.” Kara whines at that, bottom lip already out on a pout, but she doesn’t hold it for too long, grin spreading in her lips. “But, there are other ways to celebrate.” To prove her point, she arches an eyebrow. The effect is immediate.

Kara’s hands are on the sides of her underwear in no time, tugging it down her thighs. Lena laughs at the eagerness, but allows, helping her get rid of the offending last piece of clothing before settling back at her favorite spot.

“You know,” Kara whispers as her lips touch the curve of Lena’s shoulder, tongue running its expanse and going to her collarbone. Lena hums, “you should start sleeping naked. It would make all of this easier.”

“Not everyone can pull tha-fuck.” She curses under her breath when Kara’s hand finally, _finally,_ reaches down. She feels Kara’s smile on her skin and she can’t stop herself from bringing her own hands to Kara’s hair, pulling her closer.

“I’ve got you.”

And Kara does. She holds her waist with one arm, while her fingers are buried deep inside her, her head titled up so she can bite at Lena’s neck, her pulse point, her jawline.

And Kara has got her, when her head falls back, lips parting to allow the silent moan to escape as she comes, fingers gripping at Kara’s hair. Stronger. Never letting her go.

And Kara has got her, as the high leaves her body, hands moving to wrap around her shoulders and bury her face on Kara’s hair, panting.

“I thought you were late.”

“I can call in sick.” Kara chuckles against her ear and she feels that warmth again.

“Or you could go to work, finish up whatever you have to do and come back early. You’re probably going to find me like this.”

“Or I could just stay here, and make sure you don’t leave this bed today.”

“Lena.”

“Kara.” Her eyebrow raises, but she lets out a sigh, pushing herself up.

“I love you.”

Lena smiles.

**

“Please.” It’s a whisper in the barely lighted bedroom. “Lena.” It’s choked out, but Lena doesn’t give in.

She continues the slow, almost lazy, pattern of her tongue. She marvels on the taste; on the way Kara’s hips chant up, trying to follow her tongue, but with just a tug down, they would obey and go back to the mattress; on the way Kara’s hand clutches at her hair, while the other shreds the bedsheets.

Lena looks up, to find desperation in blue eyes and audible gasps leaving parted lips. Lena has never seen something so beautiful.

And so she continues. Taking her time in working Kara up, only to leave her at the verge of relief to kiss the inside of her thighs, to bite at the sensitive spot where her thigh meets her hip, to scratch down at her stomach.

To hear Kara whine and beg above her.

God, she loved the sound. And to know Kara could just stop her at any given time, but _chose_ to stay and receive what Lena wanted to give her at the way Lena wanted to.

She crawls up, from where she’d been kissing at Kara’s knee, until she reaches the apex of her thigh, tongue already meeting the skin in display. Kara moans, she smirks. And she lets her tongue go back to its place of work. The moan gets louder.

Kara doesn’t take long to start squirming this time, Lena admits she has been denying her release for long enough and, as she looks at the thin layer of sweat covering her wife’s body, she feels pity of her.

It doesn’t mean she doesn’t stop just as Kara starts clenching her thighs around her head.

Lena goes up, leaving bites at every inch of skin her mouth comes in contact with, her tongue running the length of her sternum, coming to a stop at the beginning of her throat.

She doesn’t get much time there, because, soon enough, Kara’s hands are on her jaw and pulling her up, lips crashing messily together. She sighs and whimpers, as Kara pushes her tongue inside and bites hard at her bottom lip.

The kiss ends sooner than she wanted to, Kara leaning back to look at her eyes, while their hands threaded together.

“Babe, I love you, but if you don’t finish this in the next five minutes, I’m gonna do it myself while you watch.”

“I rather like the idea.”

“Did I mention you’ll sleep on the couch and take the dogs with you?”

She feels Kara lowering their joined hands, way too quick for her liking, to stop at the middle of her legs. She exhales and Kara sucks in a breath. Kara’s palm covers her own against her, and Kara tries to push at her fingers.

“No.” She kisses Kara’s lips once more, then her cheek, before biting at her earlobe. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

“Rao.” Her hips shoot up, Lena laughs and pins her down. “Lena, please. Please.”

Lena lowers herself for the last time. And when Kara squirms and cries out, she fasten the movements; when Kara’s thighs tighten around her, she hums; when Kara’s hand grip at her hair and pull her harder, she allows it.

And when Kara comes, Lena watches in awe, their free hands interweaving.

“When my strength comes back,” Kara says in between breaths, chest heaving and bottom lip quivering, “you’re paying for this.”

**

It takes Kara two minutes to follow Lena to their bathroom. Because after Lena Danvers-Luthor herself strips down in front of her and says she should take a shower before she gets late, or later, there wasn’t much Kara could do.

But Kara still takes tentative steps until she is right in front of the shower box, sliding the glass door open. Lena’s green eyes are on her as she pulls her shirt off, fumbling to get out of her briefs, almost falling face first but catching herself just in time.

She breaks the paper flange, though. Lena giggles as she tries to recover from yet another broken furniture and she feels her face heating up. But Lena holds her hand out, pulling Kara forward until their bodies flush together, lips already on each other’s.

It’s loving, with their tongues meeting halfway, hot spray of water straight at Kara’s back. It’s frantic, with their hands never stopping at the same place for too long, trying to cover as much as they could.

When Kara’s hands find the back of her thighs, Lena doesn’t think twice before allowing herself to be picked up, legs wrapping around Kara’s waist, heels digging at her lower back. Kara presses them closer together and against the wall, hands leaving Lena in order to hold hers above her head.

“It’s cold.”

“Sorry.” Kara answers sheepishly.

They smile at each other, before Kara dips her head down, teeth grazing at the skin of Lena’s neck, sucking it into her mouth, tongue soothing the ache left behind.

Kara brings down one of her hands, adjusting one of her thighs to help hold Lena in place, as her other hand still pinning both her wrists.

“Hold still.” She whispers against Lena’s ear, her hand already finding its way between their bodies and down.

She swallows her first moan, and the second once her fingers start moving. They separate as Lena leans her head back, content sigh leaving her lips, followed by a groan.

But Lena doesn’t seem into it as she uses to be. Her eyebrows twitch in something Kara cannot place, she moves her back and arches it, trying to replace herself, but goes back into the same position than before.

Kara’s fingers stop mid-circle. She takes in Lena’s expression, sulking harder than she was before, eyes on Kara’s as she hisses.

“What’s wrong?”

Lena doesn’t look at her. So she releases her wrists in order to use her hand to cradle at her face, fingers brushing against warm lips a small smile playing at hers.

“What’s wrong?” She repeats.

“This position is kind of uncomfortable.” Kara follows Lena’s gaze down, where the usual soft skin of her belly is stretched in the tiniest of bumps. Kara retreats immediately, afraid she would hurt her any further. “It’s okay, Kara.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Her hands cup at Kara’s cheeks, thumbs tracing the outline of her cheekbones, while Kara’s went back to her thighs, so she could hold her up without pressing her against the wall. “I didn’t think it was going to be an obstacle, to be honest.”

Kara smiles at that, bringing their lips together again, humming at the feeling of their lips meeting.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asks, thumbs playing with the soft skin of her thighs.

“Honestly, I’d kill you if you did.”

She gently puts Lena down, then, and doesn’t think twice before kneeling. And she doesn’t take long to make Lena scream and gasp for air, one leg over her shoulder and mouth in between her legs.

**

“Next time I say I want a kid, we will go straight to adoption.”

On one of their usual lazy Sundays together, it’s a rather rainy day, their plans of going out for a walk ruined. So it’s a day in. Kara in her pajama pants and one of Lena’s college hoodies, while Lena got one of Kara’s white button ups, which reached her mid-thighs.

She lowers herself behind Kara on the couch, having just come back from the bathroom. And Kara cradles her hot cocoa in both hands, eyes fixed on their bookshelf, while Krypto lays by her feet and Jax’s head is at her lap;

Lena presses herself against Kara the best she can, arms wrapping around her middle and chin coming to rest against her shoulder. Kara leans her head back, nose brushing at her cheek before she leaves a kiss at the spot.

“Morning sickness?”

“More like full-day sickness, but yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s supposed to end next week, so it’s no big deal.” She brings her hand to brush off Kara’s hair so she can leave a small kiss at the back of her neck. It makes Kara melts harder against her. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.”

“Kara.”

“It’s nothing important, really.” But she sulks harder, shoulders dropping and honestly almost disappearing in Lena’s arm.

“Well, if it made you act like this it’s obviously something.”

Kara scoots closer, which Lena actually thought it was impossible, pushes her glasses up and leans her head against Lena’s chest. As all the times before that, her hands come up, fingers threading through blonde locks as Kara just listens to her heartbeat.

And Lena waits, because she would never force Kara to do something she was uncomfortable with, but mostly because she knows Kara trusts her with everything, so, eventually, they would talk about it.

She doesn’t have to be strong, she doesn’t have to carry the weight of the world by herself anymore. Because Lena is by her side. Happy to take any of her burdens so she could lift her up.

But, right now, Kara just needs Lena to hold her.

Later that day, Kara tells her about how afraid she is of being a bad parent. Afraid because of who she is they would get hurt. The same fears she had when they first got together.

And Lena did the same thing she did all those years ago. She kissed Kara and told her everything would be okay. They would make this work. She doesn’t know how, but they will.

But she knows, oh God, she knows.

There will never be a day where National City won’t need Supergirl anymore.

And as long as the city needs her, Kara would never stop.

**

“Honey, Jax is heavy, don’t you want to, maybe, put him down?”

Kara furrows her brow but when she looks up, she understands and fakes a struggle to hold an eighty pound German Shepherd, putting him down just in time for him to stumble out of her hold.

The bright smile is on her reddening face as she stares at their _guests_.

The four years old, with his black hair falling on his brown eyes, not bothering in looking up as he still lets Krypto lick at his hands at the spot they situated on the floor fifteen minutes ago. The eleven year old doesn’t look up either, more preoccupied with fidgeting with her fingers and hiding her face with her brunette hair, as she sits next to the social worker.

She offers her hand and a smile to the woman on her couch and a little wave to the kids. None of them acknowledges her.

“Sorry about Jax, he has a lot of energy.”

Kara stops at the back of the chair Lena is on, hands on her shoulders with a little squeeze.

And from there, it’s nothing but paperwork. She lets Lena handle it, as she goes to sit by the little boy’s side.

When Lena called her, saying they had a situation at home, she did not imagine that. She would never imagine that. But she smiles when the boy chuckles at Jax stumbling across the living room to come sit by her legs, her hand easily finding its way to the back of his ear.

It doesn’t take long before the social worker leaves, and Kara only waves because she is already behind the boy, Kyle he told her earlier, who is now trying to get Jax’s attention. It doesn’t work.

Lena sighs when she reappears, smothering the front of her skirt before stopping with her hand on the small of Kara’s back, lips touching her cheeks. Kara smiles.

“Jamie doesn’t talk much. Kyle has way too much energy.” She mutters under her breath only for Kara to hear. “Krypto!” She warns when he already has his front paws at the cushions, nose sniffing at Jamie’s legs. Her head turns up at that, light brown eyes staring at the two of them.

“His name is Krypto? Like Krypton?”

“Yeah.” Lena blushes, ducks her head down, but adds, “I love Supergirl.”

“Me too.”

And she goes back to staring at her brother.

“Hey.” Kara pokes her side, Lena squirms but nods. “I thought we were going to start fostering in two months.”

“They had an unexpected situation at their previous place so they needed a place to stay for some time. We were next on the list. It’s only temporary.”

“So they won’t stay?”

“Most likely.”

“Do you want them to go?”

“It was sooner than I thought, but I want to make this work.” Lena looks at her, green eyes shining with the lights hitting just in the right angle. “Don’t you want to stay with them?”

“I want to.” Kara smiles, kisses Lena’s forehead. “It’s been thirty minutes and I’m already in love with him.”

They stand at the threshold of the living room, leaning into one another, a shy girl sitting at the couch with Krypto tucked at the side of her legs, a four year old comfortable enough to run around with Jax tagging along.

She thinks about Lena, three months into her own pregnancy.

They’re so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at Tumblr: @broodyJC


End file.
